Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Princess
by Wonderlands-Princess
Summary: The world is preparing for war against its worst enemy. A Girl finds that she has magic powers. What can she do to help and why is Voldemort so interested..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'abi in malam rem' means 'go to the devil' in Latin. Also, this is my first fic so please review. I appreciate anything because it helps me to become a better writer. Most flames will be acknowledged and taken in to account, but really mean ones will just be used to make smores. By the way, I started this before 'The Order of The Phoenix' came out, so I am ignoring some aspects of it i.e.: Sirius' death. And by the way, Fodhla is pronounced 'Fola'.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine apart from Spectres and Mr. Finnegan

Another summer day was drawing to a close. The sun had nearly set and the sky was a light shade of purple, speckled with stars and slightly shrouded over with clouds. It had been a cool day and the night was no different.

Fodhla was walking home from a day in Dublin city centre with her friends. She had gone to a fencing lesson in the morning and then met her friends for lunch. Lunch had then ended up a movie and so now she was walking home at the slightly later time of seven, rather than five.

The streets were almost deserted since this was the time that families usually had dinner at.

Fodhla had always wanted to belong to a family like that. She had been abandoned in an orphanage when she was three weeks old. She had lived there until she was ten, and then families began to foster her.

She had been living with her current family, the Fallons, for just under a year. They were a nice couple and they had no children.

Fodhla turned down an old alleyway between two rows of shops. This road would take ten minutes off of her journey.

She had been walking along when she got the feeling that someone was following her.

Quickly, she turned around but she was only greeted with the sight of some dustbins.

She continued down the alley. Now she was certain that she was being followed. She could hear their long, rattling breaths. She would have turned around again but 'something' changed.

The sun had set completely and the world was plunged into a hazy light. Mist appeared out of nowhere and it became so quiet that it was as if the whole world was holding its breath.

Fodhla knew that whatever she had been sensing was standing behind her.

Slowly, she turned.

There were two of them. They were very tall, very thin and very pale. It looked like they were wearing tailored suits and their fingers were arched together, menacingly.

"Spectres," said a voice in Fodhla's head. She did not know how she knew what they were but she knew, instinctively, that that was what they were.

One of them drew out a coil of rope from its pocket.

An image of her, tied up and gagged, flashed through her mind. Surely they would not do something so crude?

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a man appeared between them.

"Wait," she thought. "Isn't that Mr. Finnegan from up the road?"

Mr. Finnegan pulled out a wand and started aiming spells at them. Fire came out of his wand and hit the spectres. He then turned to speak to Fodhla.

"Run!" he yelled.

"Why? Mr. Finnegan, I don't understand! What is happening?"

"Dumbledore will explain everything! Please, just run!"

It was at that moment when the spectres chose to attack. They appeared less than fifteen feet away and flung what can only be described as balls of lightening at Mr. Finnegan's chest.

The second they hit him he collapsed.

Fodhla ran to his side.

"Fodhla," he rasped. "Please, run while you can."

"Mr. Finnegan, you're hurt! I can't just leave you! What are spectres doing in Dublin, anyway?"

"You know what they are? How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter. Just try to relax."

"Fodhla, please run before they kill you as well. I'm practically dead already. Nothing can help me now. Don't worry. Someone will be along to explain everything. Fodhla…." he slowly reached inside his coat and pulled out a letter. "….can you give this to my son, Seamus? He's in Hogwarts. You'll meet him eventually."

Slowly, she reached out and took the letter.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, for the love of God, run!"

"No."

It was at that moment when something changed. It was as if something had just burst into life inside of her. It felt as if fire was flowing through her veins.

Mr. Finnegan saw the flames in her eyes and nodded. He understood what had happened.

His last words were "Their weakness is fire. And I'm glad that I died for a worthy cause." And with that, he closed his eyes and his body went stiff.

There was a hiss from behind her.

Swiftly she jumped to her feet and spun around. The spectres were standing very close to her, now. They had permitted her to be with Mr. Finnegan while he died but now they were going to kill her. One of them still had a rope and he snapped it menacingly.

He was the first to move.

He flung the rope at her, but she had been expecting that. Instead of it catching her, she caught it. She pulled hard and as the rope came to her, so did the spectre. Fodhla jumped quickly to one side and the spectre crashed headlong into the wall behind her.

It stumbled back on to its feet and now it regarded her differently. She could tell that she had injured it slightly, but not enough to affect its attacking her.

They now both started circling her. She could see them tensing up for whatever they were going to do next.

Suddenly Fodhla heard an old mans voice in her head.

"Drop, NOW!" it yelled.

Fodhla dropped on to her stomach just as two curses blasted above her head. She heard cries of fury and pain.

She quickly sprung to her feet so as not to be in a vulnerable position.

The two spectres were furious.

Their suits were tattered and ripped and their faces were very red and burnt.

Fodhla was terrified. She could see the blood lust and fury in their eyes. She was as good as dead unless she figured out what to do next.

They started circling her again.

Whatever had been burning in her before was now consuming her.

She looked at her hands. Sparks danced across her palms.

She knew what she had to do.

The spectres started chanting a spell and raising their arms up into the night.

Once again Fodhla heard the old mans voice.

"Fodhla," he said. " Move quickly. Show him that the light is still strong! Show him that you are not weak!"

The spectres spell had reached its frenzied height.

"NOW!" yelled the voice.

Just as the spectres turned to her, Fodhla flung out her hands and screamed

"ABI IN MALAM REM!"

Flames flew from her fingertips and consumed the entire alleyway.

She could hear inhuman screams coming from the flames.

And then it was over.

The flames disappeared, taking the spectres with them.

The only difference to the alley was the body of Mr. Finnegan, which had managed to not get burnt, and the fact that it was now night instead of day.

Fodhla collapsed on to the ground.

The last things she was aware of were a series of loud cracks and an old mans face.

Then, she slipped into darkness.

TBC…………………..

A/N: Hey! Hoped yall liked it. It is my first so it could probably use a lot of cleaning up. Anyway R+R. Chapter 2 will be up soon

Peace out,

Fo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really short. I wrote it in a Geoggers class, so I couldn't pay full attention to what I was writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elifdin, spectres and Fodhla. They are mine……all mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha……………………………………….

Chapter 2: A Confusing Explanation

"Poppy, how is she doing?"

"Well, Albus, her condition is stable and her temperature is returning to normal but the girl has been through an awful lot. Poor child, it will be a while before she is fully recovered. She should be all right come September.

"Excellent. Thank you, Poppy. I am dreadfully sorry that you had to come here but we couldn't get the girl to Hogwarts in her condition."

"I understand."

"Well, at least she'll be in the best hands. If anyone can help this girl, it is you. I must leave now, but I will be back tomorrow. Owl me if there are any changes."

"I will. Goodbye, Albus."

"Poppy?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her."

"I will, indeed."

There was the noise of a door closing and someone walking away. Fodhla rolled over in her bed and moaned. She had a terrible headache and she was tired in places that she didn't think could be tired. She also had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. All she could remember was an old mans face. Surely he was one of the people she had just heard speaking.

"Yes," she thought. "It was his voice that I heard in my head last night, when I was in the alley…."

The alley. Last night. She sat up in her bed, afraid of what she might see.

"No," Fodhla said to herself. "I killed them. They couldn't have taken me hostage."

"Unless they didn't die," said a voice in her head.

"Of course they died. I killed them!"

"How do you know they died? How do you know that they can be killed?" Taunted the voice.

"I just know, okay!" she yelled.

There was a noise and a woman's head appeared in a door at the end of the room. She looked surprised. The face disappeared and a moment later the woman came bustling through the doorway.

"So," she said. "You're awake at last! I was beginning to get worried! It has been over a week! Anyway, how are you feeling? Are you too hot? Too cold? Are you comfortable?" The woman, who was in a nurse's outfit, strode over and started to take Fodhla's pulse. She then put a thermometer in Fodhla's mouth, counted to twenty, took it out and read it. Seemingly satisfied with the results, she produced a syringe and injected its contents into Fodhla's elbow.

Fodhla just sat there, amazed by the speed at which this woman worked. Her brain hadn't even registered what the nurse had said. She just sat there, staring at the woman.

"Well come on girl! Are you going to speak to me at all?"

Fodhla realised that she was being asked something.

"W-Where am I?" she stammered.

"Oh, of course, dear. I have been so inconsiderate," she replied. "You are in the house of Sirius Black and you are his guest. Albus Dumbledore brought you here after your little encounter with those spectres. And my name is Madame Pomfrey."

A small machine in the corner of the roomlet out a puff of red smoke, followed by two puffs of purple smoke.

"Oops! I forgot to give you your Elifdin!"

"What's that?" enquired Fodhla as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to a large cabinet and pulled out a bottle of yellow liquid. She would have asked more about where she was but the last answer was so confusing that she decided to leave it for now.

"Elifdin?" replied the nurse as she returned to the bedside. "Its just a potion that helps your immune system rebuild itself.Your body got quite a shock from that spell you cast."

She extracted a teaspoon from her pocket and poured some Elifdin onto it.

"There you go! And one more! Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Fodhla looked up at the nurse, her eyes as big as saucers. Then, she broke down crying.

"Oh my," exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, putting her arms around the weeping girls shoulders. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

As soon as she had started, Fodhla stopped crying.

"Right." said the nurse, looking sideways at Fodhla. "Lets get you cleaned up, then.That is if you are finished?"

Fodhla hiccupped in response.

"All right then. Come on, get up. Sirius wants to meet you."

A/N: Chapter three will be up soon! Hope you liked it! You can review but if you want to contact me directly, my addresses are in my profile. Personally I would prefer it if youdid bothbut whatever tickles your fancy.

Slan!

Fo


End file.
